


Special

by ShinyHyacinth



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHyacinth/pseuds/ShinyHyacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes to comfort a special someone in their time of need, and decides to do something to show them how truly lovely they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughtylokiconfessions](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naughtylokiconfessions).
  * Inspired by [Naughty Loki Confessions- Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22890) by Anonymous. 



> This was written for an anonymous request to the Tumblr blog naughtylokiconfessions, asking for a fic wherein the reader feels terrible about themselves/their appearance, and Loki appears to comfort them. I do hope it fits the bill! (And if you're the anon who requested it, please, let me know if you like it!) As always, critiques are welcome. :)

You lie on your bed, sobs heaving from deep in your chest as you clutch the soft pillow to your face. The sheets are in a heap at the foot of the bed, and the pillows aren’t much better off from your wild flailing during the night.  
Always the same.  
The sobs quieting, you swing your legs off the bed, your lip curling involuntarily as you once again note the tiny inconsistencies in your skin, the marks that bother you, the curves that are never to your liking. You stand and make your way into the bathroom, flipping on the light and staring into the mirror. Sniffling, you scrub away a betraying tear as the girl in the mirror stares back at you, dark bags beneath wide eyes, lips set in a sneer of disgust as she takes in your figure, finally lowering your eyes to the sink and bending over to rinse your face with cool water. You grab a towel blindly, scrubbing at your skin almost viciously, as though you could wipe away all the flaws. You walk back into the bedroom without looking in the mirror again, glancing at your cell phone as you pass the dresser.  
The dim light sends a soft green glow over your face as you pick it up and flick through the messages. You toy briefly with the idea of messaging a friend, just to be comforted, but don’t want to be annoying, and set the phone back down with a sigh. Climbing back onto the bed, you hold your pillow against your chest, wrapping your arms around it as you pull your knees up, burying your face in the downy warmth. You take a deep breath and sigh heavily against the material before falling back onto the mattress, staring up at the dark ceiling.  
You had a date, the previous night. Your first in…how long was it now? He was cute, too. And you thought he liked you. At the end of the night, when he returned you home, you had discovered his real purpose. His mates had left bags of rotting pigs feet set by your door, and had scrawled ‘Ugly piggy’ across the front wall in yellow spray paint. He had taken off in his car as you stepped out, laughing as the door caught your skirt and sent you tumbling to the ground, inches from the bag of rotting meat on your doorstep.  
A bet. A stupid bet.  
You didn’t remember picking yourself up, getting into the apartment, or even cleaning the cuts on your knees, really. You did remember crying. Crying and crying until all the tears had dried up and there was nothing left but dry sobs. You think you fell asleep around three am, but you aren’t sure. You had the strangest dreams.They put you off considerably, and for awhile you had been able to ignore the gnawing in your soul in favor of a fantasy. But such fantasies always faded, when they reached the portion with you in them.  
“Oh, you should not give up so easily.” Said a soft voice. You lift your head and look around, spotting a glint of gold and green in the shadowy corner of the room.  
“Who are you?” you demand, working your way off the bed slowly, away from the stranger.  
“My dear.” He says, his voice dripping with scorn. “I am your king.” He continues, standing and moving forward with easy grace. His long limbs give him a large stride, and in three steps he’s standing next to you.  
“King?” you ask blankly. He frowns slightly, somehow managing to become more attractive in the process.  
“I have been watching your dreams, and you, for quite some time. You are convinced of your inferiority. I will soon cure you of that.”  
“I don’t…understand.” As you stare up at him, he gives you a flash of a smile that both chills you and warms you to your very core.  
“I am Loki.” He says, giving a small half-bow. “And I am a god. And you,” He holds out a hand to you, and you take it uncertainly, a flush forming on your cheeks when he gently touches his lips to the back of your hand. “are special.”  
You stammer for a moment, trying to remind yourself that this was a stranger, handsome and familiar though he seemed. He raised his eyes to yours as he released your hand.  
“It is time for you to understand.“ He says, taking a small step towards you, causing you to involuntarily step back. He pauses, then retreats a bit, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He gestures tolerantly to the space beside him, and bemused, you sit. The moonlight spills onto your bed from the window, bathing you both in a gentle light that allows you to take in more of his features as he turns to look at you.  
His facial features are thin, almost delicate, and most certainly beautiful. His body is tall, his limbs gangly, but the muscles that ripple and shift under his green linen tunic and dark golden slacks belie his strength. His long black hair is slicked smoothly down, brushing over his collar softly as he turns his head, one errant strand dipping across his forehead. His eyes are shifting colors, almost glowing in the wan moonlight with green and blue hues, ever-changing.  
He’s the most gorgeous creature you can ever remember seeing. And you can’t help but think again that you have seen him before.  
“Have you had any…strange dreams lately? Anything that…excites you?” he asks at last, breaking the almost hypnotic silence that had filled the air.  
“Dreams?” you say at last. He nods once, inclining his head, but never removes his eyes from you. “I’ve had…some interesting ones lately. But…” you hesitate, and he tilts his head at you slightly.  
“But?” he questions, and you don’t notice as his hand slips a bit closer to yours on the bed in an almost defensive move as he observes the pain on your face.  
“But they’re just dreams.” You say, turning your face away from his. You suddenly remember the night before, and shame washes over you. “And the nightmares always follow.”  
You start as his hand closes over yours, his long, cool fingers slipping around your palm and squeezing gently. You look down in dumb surprise, before looking up into his eyes.  
“Tell me.” He encourages with a charming half smile. You hesitate, but after a moment you confess everything. You hatred for everything you look like. The nightmares than plague you almost nightly, your fears, and your innermost thoughts on how repulsive and irritating you think you are. The brave, happy face you put on for everyone else. You finish with the events of last night, almost as though they are proof that your beliefs about yourself are true.  
Tears are streaming down your face, and your voice cracks partway through the tale, forcing you to stop and gather yourself. In this brief moment, you feel a strong arm slip around your shoulders and pull you to him, quickly finding yourself enfolded in his embrace. He rests his chin atop your head and strokes the fingers of one hand through your hair, and you shut your eyes and give in to the release he is allowing you.  
You’re not sure how long you stayed that way, crying, desperate, needing this moment of release more than anything. He holds you close the entire time, your body wracked with sobs, his soft voice murmuring soothingly against your ear. When at last you pull back, you scrub at your face with the sleeve of your oversized sweatshirt, giving a choked little laugh as he gazes at you.  
“What I must look like right now.” You say, wrapping your arms around yourself protectively. Loki moves so suddenly you almost can’t see the motion, but suddenly he is in front of you, his hands drawing yours out from around you, kneeling on one knee as he looks into your face earnestly. You blush involuntarily, his proximity affecting you more powerfully this time.  
“You look beautiful.” He murmurs, reaching up to stroke a strand of hair out of your eyes. “You always do. Don’t you see, pet? You have naught to be ashamed of- you are an intelligent woman. Strong. Fierce. Qualities that you should be proud of.” He tilts your chin up as you cast your gaze downwards. “And I have never laid eyes upon a more desirable creature.”  
You stare into his eyes, glittering in the slanting moonlight, and he curls his hand behind your neck, gently tugging you forwards. You come willingly, and when your lips meet his, your whole body melts. He tangles his fingers in your hair, drawing you closer to him, almost crushing you against his chest as his tongue gently probes your mouth. When he releases you, you sit breathless, half on the bed, half on his lap. Your breath comes in soft gasps, the first few producing soft clouds of frosty air, as though you had been standing in the cold.  
“Do you enjoy my affections, pet?” he murmurs fondly, stroking your cheek with the back of his hand. You can only nod before he pulls you into another kiss, deeper and harder than the first, your arms encircling his neck this time and clinging to him.  
“Mm, good.” He smiles as he lifts you up with easy strength, one arm supporting your legs, and turns about the room briefly as though searching for something. “And how shall I show you how beautiful you are to me? Ah, I know.”  
He carries you into the bathroom, and with a lazy flick of his wrist, both the lights and hot tap turn on. The bathroom immediately begins to fill with steam, and he sets you gingerly on the cold tiles. He catches you around the hips, sliding down the pajama shorts in one smooth motion, and slipping the sweatshirt over your head on the upward stroke of his hands. You shiver, feeling those long, cool fingers on your skin, whimpering softly when they release you briefly to strip himself of his garments. Your head spins as this incredible creature strokes over your body, your hand reaching out almost blindly for the light switch.  
“Oh, no, my pet.” he moves against you, shutting the door to the bathroom and stroking long fingers through a lock of your hair. “It is time you see yourself as I see you.” You blush, uncertain, and he gives you a satisfied smile as he steps back to take in your figure.  
He moves behind you, head dipping to kiss over your neck and throat. You shut your eyes and lean back into him as his hands begin to slide over your body, the moisture from the steam making your skin slick.  
“No.” he murmurs, nuzzling at your jawline as one hand slides down along your side to your thigh, pausing just before reaching the junction and making you tremble. “Open your eyes, my lovely...let me see the pleasure in your eyes when I take you.”  
You do as he says, his words and overwhelming presence, pressed so close against your back, making you desperate to give in to whatever he wanted. When your eyes open, you stand facing the mirror. Clouded a bit by steam, but nonetheless visible, you can clearly see his hands as they roam over your flesh, and his tall frame pressed up against you from behind, the dark head bent against your shoulder as he gently kisses and nibbles over your ear between whispers. But mostly, what you could see was you. Your body, your face, your expression as his fingers slip up against your folds and begin slowly teasing you, letting out a sensual groan as he moves closer to you, nudging you forward until you are within reach of the vanity. You feel his firm chest press against your back, just seconds before you feel the warm pulse of his need against you.  
“Lean forward. Spread your legs.” he commands softly, and you do so, completely enraptured with this game, the quick, heavy breaths you feel against your neck and back betraying how much he was enjoying himself. You set your hands on the vanity, arching your back as you spread your legs, feeling his shaft throb against your lower back, encouraging him to slip lower. His fingers continue to stroke and grind against your folds, and you moan and writhe back against him, your warm, slick skin sliding along his length, and you are rewarded with a deep, guttural groan. His other arm wraps tightly around your middle as he slips his fingers from you, and lifts his head to gaze at you in the mirror, his eyes full of drowsy need.  
“Don’t close your eyes.” he whispers, and you bite your lip and nod as his frame slides lower on your back, the gentle warmth and throb of his erection slipping off of your back briefly. You keep your eyes on his, the blue-green colours intense and compelling as he holds you tight, and moves his hips against you. Suddenly you feel the tip of his shaft pressing against you, and almost unthinking you eagerly press back into it, giving him a half smile as you see the flare of desire in his eyes.  
“Mmh...impatient, are we...” he murmured, kissing your shoulder without looking away from your eyes in the mirror. “Very well, my pet. But next time, you shall have to work harder for your reward.”  
He gives a sudden thrust, and his cock slips into your wet folds, making you cry out. Your eyes flutter shut involuntarily, until you feel his arm slip beneath your right leg and lift your knee.  
“Look.” he almost hisses the soft word in your ear, and punctuates it with a deep thrust. You open your eyes and stare into the mirror, watching with half embarrassment and half pleasure as he spread your legs further, taking care not to hurt you. “Do you like seeing me possess you, darling?” he murmurs, beginning the slow, gentle pace of thrusting as he holds you there. You moan, tilting your head back, keeping your eyes on the image in the mirror, becoming more and more aroused as you see his shaft pumping in and out of you, slowly at first, then quicker and deeper.  
“Yes...” You whisper, leaning your head back on his shoulder, feeling the steam-wet strands of his long hair press against your cheek. “Yes...oh god...Loki, please...harder...”  
Something snaps at that moment, your words triggering something in him. He presses you suddenly up against the wall you stood next to, his hand releasing your leg as he pushes closer and closer, thrusting into you deeper and deeper, his arms wrapping around you to pull you back against him as his movements grow quick and jerky, his breath coming in brief, moaning gasps. You feel his release coming, through some sense unknown to you, and lean your head back to murmur in his ear.  
“Yes...please...take me, my King. I am yours...” his deep gasp tells you your words have the desired effect, and two more thrusts hilts his shaft deep inside you as it begins to throb and twitch. You sigh deeply, your body clenching around him as his release triggers yours, and you wrap your arms around his as he holds you there, breathing heavily, moisture dripping from your bodies, his dark head bent against your shoulder as he takes a deep breath.  
When he raises his head, the blue-green eyes glitter in the steam-filled room, and he kisses along your neck with excruciating tenderness. You smile at him, kissing his cheek, and reach up to brush a wet curl of hair from his eyes. He returns the smile as you relax back against him with a soft sigh.  
“Mnh...my darling...” he murmurs, squeezing you close. “I daresay you will not look at that mirror with disgust again.” You shake your head, and he squeezes you again, then takes a small step back, making you gasp as he slips from you. You turn to face him, leaning back against the wall with a smile. He comes forward and presses into you, taking your hands in his and pinning them against the wall as he leans down and presses those thin, tight lips against yours in a deep, almost ravenous kiss. When it ends, he lowers his head to kiss your shoulder and neck, wrapping his arms around you to hug you tightly to him. He picks you up with the same languorous power as before, and moves to set you gently upon the bed, before he lowers himself to join you. You rest your head against his chest, fingers sliding tenderly over his throat and neck before he turns and nuzzles against your ear.  
“I selected you because I knew you were a singular creature, amongst many.” He growls against your ear, and his arms pull you unresistingly up against his body, your warm skin shivering as it presses into his cool flesh. “I had no idea you would captivate me so, pet. You are special indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> A side note, regarding the scenario presented relating to the bullying and prank: if it seems strange to anyone, the concept came from a similar experience that actually happened to me. Fortunately, though it was exactly as traumatic as it sounds, it was not quite as difficult to eliminate- the words were written on a note, rather than scrawled in spray paint. Fun facts!


End file.
